


Always

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-07
Updated: 1999-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: True love never dies.





	Always

Fandom/Series: Due South Title: Always Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio Author/Pseudo: Mrs. Fish E-Mail: Rating: R

Warnings: Death story.

Story Summary for Archiving Purposes: True love never dies.

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

**********

Always by Mrs. Fish

The icy November rain trickled down the windows of the empty apartment, mirroring the tears streaming down his cheeks. He leaned his head against the frosted pane and closed his eyes, remembering the last time he'd been here. Images of pale skin sheened with sweat, tossled hair, and eyes the color of a clear mountain lake played before him, so real he could almost reach out and... 

He jumped as the cold nose nuzzled his hand, drawing him back to the here and now. He reached down to pat the white furred head, carefully avoiding the scarlet crease tracing the ear -- yet another reminder of that night. 

He turned and canvassed the empty rooms, carefully avoiding the white outline still visible on the wooden floor. So many memories in such a small space. He sighed and went to the door, noting the still absent lock. Perhaps if there'd been one, that junkie wouldn't have... 

No, no use playing 'what if'. He turned the handle and opened the door, waiting for the wolf to join him before closing it firmly behind him. He walked the three flights of stairs and exited the dilapidated building, promising himself he'd never return. 

**********

It was a twenty minute drive, only partly due to the weather. He was in no hurry. Not today. He parked the green Buick and got out, watching as the wolf ran ahead. It had stopped raining and the sun was peeking through a few clouds. 

He started along the path, ignoring the puddles and patches of mud he came across. His clothes were less important to him now. The wolf was waiting for him, head resting on paws. His chest tightened and the tears started again as he knelt down and placed the red rose across the grave.

"Hiya, Benny," he choked. "I... uhh... I just wanted you to know we caught the guy who..." He covered his eyes with his hands and fell to the ground, body racked with sobs. The wolf jumped up and began pushing his snout against the fallen man's head, whining frantically. After a few moments, Detective Ray Vecchio got up and hugged the white animal tightly. 

"I'm OK, Dief. Damn, I forgot." He pulled away and held the animal's head so he could see the detective's face. "I'm OK." Diefenbaker licked his nose. "Ewww... wolf slobber." 

"Woof."

"Yea, I love you too. Geez, look at me. You got me doin it now, Benny." Ray's mouth turned up in a half smile. He turned and gently ran his hand over the headstone. "Benny... I miss you so much. I don't know if I can go on without you. I feel so empty, so alone. I..." 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Ray reached under his coat for his gun, forgetting the Lieutenant had taken it from him. Dief was sitting up and wagging his tail. The Italian detective slowly turned, briefly catching a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision. But there was no one behind him. He glanced at the wolf. "Did you see somethin? Nah, it couldn't have been." 

Ray stood and brushed himself off. "I hafta go now, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. I love you, Benny... always." 

**********

Two figures dressed in red serge watched as the car drove off. "Not bad for your first try, son. You'll get better at it." 

"I know dad."

"Well, come along, Benton. I still have a lot to teach you."

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

The elder Fraser took a few steps, briefly glanced back at his son, then disappeared. Ben continued staring after the car, even though he could no longer see it. 

"Goodbye, Ray. I love you, too... always." He placed his Stetson on his head, briefly running his hand over the brim, before walking toward a sunbeam and vanishing. 

The end.


End file.
